Ddu-Du Ddu-Du
"DDU-DU DDU-DU" ( Korean: 뚜두뚜두, ddu-du ddu-du) is a song by South Korean girl group BLACKPINK. It is the title song of the mini-album Square Up. The song is set to be released on June 15, 2018. Lyrics |-| Hangul = 착한 얼굴에 그렇지 못한 태도 가녀린 몸매 속 가려진 Volume은 두 배로 거침없이 직진 굳이 보진 않지 눈치 Black 하면 Pink 우린 예쁘장한 Savage 원할 땐 대놓고 뺏지 넌 뭘 해도 칼로 물 베기 두 손엔 가득한 Fat check 궁금하면 해봐 Fact check 눈 높인 꼭대기 물 만난 물고기 좀 독해 난 Toxic You 혹해 I’m foxy 두 번 생각해 흔한 남들처럼 착한 척은 못 하니까 착각하지 마 쉽게 웃어주는 건 날 위한 거야 아직은 잘 모르겠지 굳이 원하면 Test me 넌 불 보듯이 뻔해 만만한 걸 원했다면 Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du 지금 내가 걸어가는 거린 BLACKPINK 4 way 사거리 동서남북 사방으로 Run it 너네 버킷리스트 싹 다 I bought it 널 당기는 것도 멀리 밀치는 것도 제멋대로 하는 Bad girl 좋건 싫어하건 누가 뭐라 하던 When the bass drop it’s another banger 두 번 생각해 흔한 남들처럼 착한 척은 못 하니까 착각하지 마 쉽게 웃어주는 건 날 위한 거야 아직은 잘 모르겠지 굳이 원하면 Test me 넌 불 보듯이 뻔해 만만한 걸 원했다면 Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh 뜨거워 뜨거워 뜨거워 Like fire 뜨거워 뜨거워 뜨거워 Like fire 뜨거워 뜨거워 뜨거워 Like fire 뜨거워 뜨거워 뜨거워 Like fire Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du |-| Romanization = chakan eolgure geureochi motan taedo ganyeorin mommae sok garyeojin Volume-eun du baero geochimeopshi jikjin guji bojin anchi nunchi Black hamyeon Pink urin yeppeujanghan Savage weonhal ttaen daenoko ppaetji neon mweol haedo kallo mul begi du sonen gadeukan Fat check gunggeumhamyeon haebwa Fact check nun nopin kkokdaegi mul mannan mulgogi jom dokae nan Toxic You hokae I’m foxy du beon saenggakae heunhan namdeulcheoreom chakan cheogeun mot hanikka chakkakaji ma shwipge useojuneun geon nal wihan geoya ajigeun jal moreugetji guji weonhamyeon Test me neon bul bodeushi ppeonhae manmanan geol weonhaettamyeon Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du jigeum naega georeoganeun georin BLACKPINK 4 way sageori dongseonambuk sabangeuro Run it neone beogisriseuteu ssak da I bought it neol danggineun geotto meolli milchineun geotto jemeottaero haneun Bad girl jogeon shireohageon nuga mweora hadeon When the bass drop it’s another banger du beon saenggakae heunhan namdeulcheoreom chakan cheogeun mot hanikka chakkakaji ma shwipge useojuneun geon nal wihan geoya ajigeun jal moreugetji guji weonhamyeon Test me neon bul bodeushi ppeonhae manmanan geol weonhaettamyeon Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh tteugeoweo tteugeoweo tteugeoweo Like fire tteugeoweo tteugeoweo tteugeoweo Like fire tteugeoweo tteugeoweo tteugeoweo Like fire tteugeoweo tteugeoweo tteugeoweo Like fire Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du |-| English = Video Gallery Trivia *The single set the new record for the 10 million view milestone. Since it reached the milestone in 6 hours and 15 minutes, it set a new record for the fastest time among K-pop girl group MVs. *It is the fastest single released by a girl group to reach 10, 20, 30 and 40 million views. *The single is peaked number 1 on iTunes in 44 countries and peaked number 1 on all Korean charts. *The music video reached 33.7 million views in 24 hours. *The music video ranked number 9 on most viewed online videos in the first 24 hours. Category:Square Up Category:Songs Category:Music Category:2018 releases Category:Korean songs Category:Singles Category:Korean singles